Temple of the Raging Patriarch
(experimental, min lvl 18) (experimental, min lvl 15) (experimental, min lvl 19) |Planet= Foreas |Continent= Concordia |Zone= Palisades |Credits=None }} Overview : Enter the Temple of the Raging Patriarch and accept the challenge. The temple is located at -437 x 49. Objective(s) *Enter the Temple of the Raging Patriarch and accept the challenge **Proceed inside and accept the challenge from the Eloh Hologram. *Enter the Circle and Defend **Proceed into the first chamber, and enter the circle, defending from 4 attack waves for over 5 minutes. *Learn of the Second Trail **Talk to the Second Eloh Hologram to learn of the second task *Defend the Control Point **Enter into the second chamber, capture the Control Point and hold it for 5 minutes. *Learn of the Third Trail **Talk to the Third Eloh Hologram to learn of the third task. *Attack the Control Point **Enter into the third chamber, and Capture the control point in 6 minutes. You do not have to defend it. **Enemies are all present when you enter. Once you take the control point all remaining enemies will disappear. Dialogues Warden Chicara: :"These temples stand in defiance against time, and those who wish to do them harm. While the face of the Temple of the Raging Patriach has changed over time, the knowledge it holds remains unchanged, unspoiled. The limits of your body will be tested there, but the path of the Eloh has never been an easy one to walk." Eloh Hologram: :"Ones body must be strong in order to progress through the struggles of time. You must learn to stand your ground against all foes who challenge you. /p In the center of the room ahead lies the point you must defend. Be wary of your surroundings, but one must remain on that hollow ground. May the light guide you in this task. :You have made it further than many, but the trials are not yet over. Just as you must protect things which are not physical, there are physical object that are also of value and must be kept out of the hands of the enemy. Ahead there is a point of control that you must hold. Do not waver, do not fail. May the light shine upon you." Walkthrough * When you enter the center circle, Holographic mobs will enter in from the Left and Right of the Map. This can work to your advantage, should you have three or more people. Only one person needs to stay in the center. The others can defend the entrances and take all of the mobs out at once with Rocket Launchers and the like. * EMP bombs rip through both health and shields of the holograms (Doing this solo with my level 21 commando almost beat it first try) **Enemy waves alternate between east and west approaches. **Enemies include lvl 18-21 Technicians, Riflemen, Caretakers, and Lightbenders. * The second trial is the same way. Holographic mobs will enter in from the Left and Right of the map, but you dont need stay in the center. * If you do this trial solo, at begin go to west door. after killing mobs, fast run to the east. And so on. **Enemy waves alternate between east and west approaches. **Enemies include lvl 18-21 Technicians, Riflemen, Caretakers, and Lightbenders. The Riflemen are the strongest and will knock you back. * The third trial is easy if four people are involved. Just simply gain aggro with 2-3 players, and the final player enters in last. Get to the Control Point and capture it. * If you do this trial solo, easyest way first kill Stalker (center) and Lightbenders (around room). if you time up, dont worry Stalker and Lightbenders don't respawn. **Enemies include lvl 18-21 Stalker, Technicians, Riflemen, Caretakers, and Lightbenders. * It is not necessary to kill all of the mobs in a mission. In fact, you don't need to kill anything, just make sure that in the Second Mission that the enemies don't capture the control point. Once an objective has been completed sucessfully, all related mobs are instantly destroyed. * If you fail objective, you will have to start over from the beginning of last trial. * This instance was a breeze for my level 26 ranger using only rifles going solo. Category:Eloh Temples